


Powering through the distance

by fict_addict



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mostly Fluff, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fict_addict/pseuds/fict_addict
Summary: Yamaguchi wakes up, and the absence of a particular someone is un-unnoticeable; he reaches for his phone.(This write is not actually written in the present tense..)





	Powering through the distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quantize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantize/gifts).



> (( of all things this was inspired by a fairly unrelated picture on tumblr with a completely contrary (to this write) caption, ahhas.
> 
> i only took a screenshot as i have no tumblr account; noteself -- go back & get a link to update this with. ))

He stared at the text he'd entered, slowly waking up alittle more into properly, and the words began to read somewhat less like heartfelt and a bit more like whining, maybe a little like self-centredness -- he didn't want that to be the first thing Kageyama got from him this first day they're apart. Kageyama's scored this brilliant overseas attachment through his own hard work, and Yamaguchi wants to do absolutely nothing to dampen the experience for him, even as he's gotten used to (and spoiled by) getting to snuggle his roommate-boyfriend to sleep almost every night. The beds too big withoutyou, punctuationless and unfiltered, mocks him and his innate petulance. Grow up, he scolds himself, and the subsequent deletion is quickly repopulated with Hope you had a good flight and painless settling-in! Enjoy everything on my behalf too haha --Take many pictures! He adds a couple of camera emoji to the end of the line and leaves a blank line before allowing himself a single heart one to end off.

The response is in before he's even managed to work up the energy to get out of bed: a stunning panorama of foreign nature-skyline with lush colour and a refreshing feel of air he can't physically sense but the shot carries through somehow; he finds himself shaking his head at how naturally Kageyama takes to some things without even realising it himself, the absolute dork. The scenery is amazing even though it's not what I'm here for., reads the text; so straightforward-minded, he smiles and reads on: Also bed not warm enough without Yamaguchi.  
He's unfrozen and burrowed himself into the blankets before he knows what he's doing, face warm and helplessly smooshing it into the pillow to.. to notsurewhat, but he needed to something.  
Swallowing, he scribbles back with flashing thumbs: How are you psychic suddenly? He bites his lip, and sends the next one, and the next. I love you, LeapingShadows.  
Go blow them outta the water over there.

There's little pause between the next few entries of I  
Wha  
Wh  
until a proper moment later;  
You're unfair, Yamaguchi  
and scarce seconds later  
It's mutual..  
Give yourself a hug for me

Yamaguchi can almost feel the embarrassment bouncing around the enclosed blanketcave, though he's not sure what's his and what's his partner's and what's exponentially magnified by the simplest everyday gestures put into visible wording, black&white semi-awkwardified through the airwaves & internet & text. Vaguely wondering what they might've been like a century prior with brush-written communication all that was available, he collapses the cave and snuggles the blankets one last time before stretching across the sheets, languid with contentment. Thank you, he sends, You give yourself one too, from me; he ends the line with a lightly blushing, happy emoticon -- and before he can chicken out in embarrassment, sends out a singular little kissing smiley as well, biting his lip to unsuccessfully suppress the growing expression on his face.

He definitely missed Kageyama already, but if this was how it's gonna be maybe the next few weeks wouldn't be as unbearable as he'd been forseeing -- learning and relearning something new and-or endearing about Kageyama while being apart hadn't been on his perception radar -- in some things Yamaguchi was glad to be proven wrong. He stood, stretching again with a smile on his face. It was his least favourite module's lab in two hours and he'd been mentally grouching about it to himself the night before, but right now he felt ready to face anything.  
充電完了, he read on his screen and laughed out loud.  
Me too, he sends with a little winking smiley. You're my hero, you personal power bank you.  
Moments later he receives the top half of his boyfriend's face, flush visible over the thick scarf wrapped about his shoulders and nose-down. Look who's talking; you'll make me overheat, reads the caption.  
You're not saying stop, through, he sends back, smile playing on his lips. That is going to light me up through 3hrs of Masuda's lab~ Have a good day!  
Ganbatte, he receives, a flexed arm emoji a moment later which he returns, and they're both set for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> 充電完了、read as Jyuuden-kanryou essentially means '(Re)Charge Complete', in the sense of powering a battery cell/device/appliance/machine/toka of any sort..  
> \---
> 
> This was written for and gifted to the one i owe my luv for this pairing to -- the everbeloved 'Tari who's always harder on themself than they know, maybe ><"; ..& who even after all these years is still a sweet kid by me. A charmingly wicked streak at times perhaps yes, but still a sweet kid who loves cats and can always commiserate with me on needing to exercise more and puts up with my intermittent wailing and writing spam. More power to you, luv; & all the happy and waff you deserve &thensome ^^" ♥


End file.
